Une brioche au four arrange les choses
by Adam Park
Summary: Ecrite en 2006 : C'est une reprise de la suite de Juste trois nuits à la demande de Lin avec une scène de jalousie et de colère... Laquelle des deux femmes va finir sa vie avec Masumi ?
1. Chapter 1

Pseudo : Adam Park

E mail : _._

Etat : Terminé

Sujet : Garasu no kamen

Titre : **Une brioche au four arrange les choses**

Genre : Romance, Mystère, One shot

Couple : Maya et Masumi

Nombre de chapitres : One shot

Disclamer : Les personnages de « Garasu no kamen » ne m'appartiennent pas. Les pensées des personnes sont entre *…*.

Résumé : C'est une reprise de la suite de « Juste trois nuits » à la demande de Lin avec une scène de jalousie et de colère... Laquelle des deux femmes va finir sa vie avec Masumi ?

Après avoir rendu visite à sa famille, Shiori revint pour voir Masumi afin de le garder jalousement près d'elle parce qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Elle ignorait que ce dernier avait passé trois nuits inoubliables avec Maya. Le directeur des Productions Daito Art ne voulait plus épouser sa fiancée qu'il n'aimait pas parce qu'il s'était donné corps et âme à Maya, mais il devait le faire par devoir.

De son côté, Maya souffrait de ne plus voir Masumi. Elle ne regrettait pas de s'être donnée à lui pendant ces trois jours en l'absence de Shiori. Elle chérissait ces trois nuits qu'elle avait passé au fond de son cœur, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais aimer un autre que son homme inconnu aux roses bleues. Ce mariage de raison lui brisait son cœur et ne savait pas comment elle pouvait l'empêcher.

Karato Hijini détestait Shiori Takamiya parce qu'elle rendrait très malheureux Masumi Hayami et il aurait tant voulu que ce soit Maya Kitajima, la femme de son maître.

Karato : *Que puis-je faire pour que Masumi retrouve sa joie de vivre ?! Il est redevenu une épave ! A moins que…*

Le confident de Masumi alla à l'encontre de Monsieur Hayami, le père de son maître pour discuter avec lui. Il savait que ce n'était pas à lui de le faire mais il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir Masumi malheureux. Karato entra dans le bureau après avoir frappé.

Monsieur Hayami : Karato, que se passe-t-il ?

Karato : C'est à propos de votre fils.

Monsieur Hayami : Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas ?

Karato : Il est malheureux.

Monsieur Hayami : Comment ça ? Il a l'air pourtant heureux d'épouser Shiori.

Karato : Non, monsieur. Il fait son devoir. Ne voulez-vous pas qu'il soit heureux ?

Monsieur Hayami : Bien sûr.

Karato : Alors laissez-lui une chance de choisir sa propre future femme.

Monsieur Hayami : Reste à savoir que cette femme ne s'intéresse pas à notre fortune.

Karato : Bien Monsieur.

Sur ce, Karato s'en alla immédiatement voir Masumi. Il profita de l'absence de Shiori qui était occupée à faire des courses. Le directeur des Productions Daito Art le reçut dans son bureau…

Masumi : Je n'en peux plus… Je ne voulais pas épouser Shiori car je ne l'aime pas du tout. Que puis-je faire ?

Karato : Je suis allé voir votre père et j'ai une bonne nouvelle. Votre père vous laissera choisir la personne que vous voulez épouser que si cette dernière ne s'intéresse pas à votre fortune.

Masumi : Oh ! Alors il y a une chance…

Karato : Et si Maya est enceinte de vous ? Elle ne laissera pas une autre femme épouser le père de son bébé…

Masumi : Ce serait bien meilleur.

Karato : Soyez patient. Je veillerai sur Maya. Et si elle est belle et bien enceinte, je lui expliquerai le cas.

Masumi : Merci Karato.

Karato : Je veux simplement votre bonheur.

Quelques jours plus tard, une soirée était organisée car c'était la remise des prix de meilleurs acteurs et actrices. Masumi revit Maya à une certaine distance à cause de sa collante fiancée Shiori. Le directeur des Productions Daito Art et la jeune actrice se regardaient discrètement les yeux dans les yeux, se disant muettement qu'ils s'aimaient. Karato assistait à la scène impuissant, mais une petite idée germa dans sa tête. Il s'approcha de Maya…

Karato : Maya, j'aimerai que vous aillez à l'étage ci dessus. Vous trouverez une petite pièce et vous y restez.

Sans se poser vraiment de questions, Maya quitta la réception et fit ce que lui avait conseillé Karato. Ce dernier alla voir son maître et lui murmura que Maya s'était perdue. Il lui donna un petit indice puis il veilla à ce que Shiori soit toujours entourée d'autres personnes.

Masumi retrouva Maya dans la petite pièce. Ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Masumi : Maya… Je voudrai te poser une question.

Maya : Oui ?

Masumi : Sachant qu'on n'est pas du même milieu, serais-tu intéressé par ma fortune ?

Maya : Non. Ça ne me dit rien du tout car l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur.

Masumi était touché par la franchise de celle qu'il aimait de tout son cœur car l'amour n'avait pas d'âge.

Masumi : Je vais bientôt épouser Shiori…

Maya : Je sais…

Masumi : Oh Maya ! Je ne l'aime pas et pourtant...

Maya : Vous le faites par devoir.

Masumi : J'aimerai tant de ne pas lui faire un enfant…

Maya : Pourtant il le faut… Tu dois avoir un héritier…

Maya pleurait car elle ne voulait pas que Masumi couche avec Shiori. Le directeur des Productions Daito Art ne put se retenir et souleva la jupe de sa bien aimée, lui ôtant sa petite culotte. Il se déboutonna son pantalon, laissant à l'air son membre bien dressé. Il la porta contre le mur puis il écarta les jambes de Maya et s'y positionna, son membre non protégé frôlait les poils doux protégeant sa féminité. Maya caressa le torse puis le dos de son amour. Masumi gémit et la pénétra d'un violent coup de reins, profondément, puissamment. Il était entouré de feu liquide et exhala une plainte rauque quand elle se referma autour de lui comme une seconde peau. Masumi se mit à mouvoir en elle. Bientôt elle se mit à gémir sans retenue. Prenant appui sur ses mains pour s'enfoncer plus loin en elle, il imprima un rythme frénétique à ses coups de reins. Il gémit en déversant sa semence en elle tandis qu'elle criait son nom. Incapable de mettre un terme à la béatitude qu'il venait de connaître, il resta en elle.

Un peu plus tard, ils se séparèrent de nouveau et descendirent séparément pour ne pas éveiller des soupçons. Shiori ne se rendit compte de rien car Masumi fit semblant de l'aimer.

Quelques jours après cette soirée, Maya était en train de répéter son rôle quand elle s'évanouit soudainement. Elle fut transférée à l'hôpital pour se faire examiner et apprit qu'elle était enceinte. Elle décida de garder son enfant car c'était celui de Masumi. Elle ne mit cependant pas au courant son amour. Maya reprit ses répétitions comme si rien n'était, mais ce fut au cinquième mois de grossesse qu'elle dût cesser son activité car elle devait cacher son état.

Elle rendit visite à son gynécologue pour son examen de suivi.

Gynécologue : Kitajima, vous attendez deux enfants... (Il lui fit passer une échographie et lui annonça) vous allez avoir deux garçons… Des jumeaux.

Après cette visite, Maya rencontra Karato qui lui annonça que Masumi va épouser Shiori le lendemain. Il voulait que la jeune fille assiste à la cérémonie car il voulait qu'elle affronte de pied ferme Shiori. La jeune fille lui dit qu'elle serait à son mariage sans donner plus d'explications.

Le grand jour arriva. Karato vint avec Maya à la cérémonie. Masumi était devant l'autel et attendait sa fiancée Shiori. Peu après, Les deux futurs mariés étaient devant le maire qui demanda à tour de rôle si l'un veux l'autre et vice versa. Masumi et Shiori avaient tous les deux dit « oui ».

Maire : Si il y a quelqu'un qui s'oppose à ce mariage, qu'il le dise tout de suite.

Voix : Moi je suis contre ce mariage !

Toute l'assemblée se retourna vers Maya. Personne ne comprenait sauf Karato.

Maire : Pour quelle raison opposez-vous à ce mariage ?

Maya : La raison est très simple, il ne peux pas se marier avec celle qu'il n'aime pas. Il le fait par devoir ! D'un autre côté, je refuse que le père de mes enfants épouse cette femme !

Ce fut la consternation dans toute la salle. Masumi n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais son vœu venait d'être exaucé ! Il s'approcha de Maya…

Masumi : C'est vrai ? Tu es enceinte ?

Maya sourit : Oui, j'attends des jumeaux… Des garçons.

Masumi était fou de joie et embrassa passionnément Maya. Shiori était furieuse et elle s'approcha de la jeune fille.

Shiori jalouse : Comment as-tu pu me tromper de la sorte ?! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?! Cette fille ne t'aime pas mais moi si !! Et qui te dit que ces bébés sont les tiens ?! Ne fait-elle pas ce cinéma pour t'obliger à l'épouser ?! C'est une pute !

Maya : Comment osez-vous ?! **comment osez-vous me traiter de pute ?! je ne suis pas celle que vous croyez !**

Shiori : **oh que si ! Masumi est à moi !**

Maya : Pfff ! Vous le considérez comme s'il est jouet ! Il n'en est pas un ! Il a des sentiments, un cœur et une âme !

Shiori gifla Maya : Petite effrontée ! Tu n'es rien pour lui !

Maya : **ah oui ?! Avez-vous posé la question au concerné ?! Non alors ne dites pas ce qui n'est pas vrai !**

Monsieur Hayami : Shiori ! Comment osez-vous gifler une fille enceinte ?!

Shiori : Mais…

Monsieur Hayami : Il n'y a pas de mais ! Masumi, cette jeune fille était-elle vierge ?

Masumi : Oui et j'étais son premier et je serai le dernier.

Monsieur Hayami : Est-ce vrai, mademoiselle… ?

Maya : Maya Kitajima

Monsieur Hayami : Mademoiselle Kitajima.

Maya : Masumi a raison. Je ne mentirai jamais sur ce genre de choses même si je suis actrice.

Monsieur Hayami : Vous êtes franche et j'aime ça.

Shiori : **je ne vous laisserai jamais masumi ! vous voulez l'épouser pour son argent !**

Maya : **je me moque complètement de l'argent ! Ce n'est pas ça qui fera le bonheur ! pour qui me prenez-vous ?! tout ce que je veux c'est l'homme qu'il est réellement ! comme dit le proverbe « l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur » !**

Monsieur Hayami était impressionné par la candeur de la jeune fille et il voyait bien que Shiori Takamiya avait l'air si fade à côté d'elle. Ce que Maya avait clamé lui avait ouvert les yeux. Il regarda son fils et vit tant d'amour dans les yeux de son fils pour Maya. Folle de rage et de jalousie, Shiori voulut se jeter sur la jeune fille, mais le beau père de Masumi l'empêcha.

Monsieur Hayami : Je ne vous laisserai pas blesser cette jeune fille enceinte de mon fils.

Shiori : Mais…

Monsieur Hayami : Votre attitude démontre que vous n'êtes pas faite pour mon fils !

Shiori avait perdu contre sa rivale. Masumi était soulagé, libéré du poids du devoir. Il voulait assumer sa paternité auprès de Maya. Le mariage entre Masumi et Shiori était annulé.

C'était ainsi que deux mois plus tard Masumi épousa Maya. A la naissance des jumeaux, ils les nommèrent Wayan et Wylan.

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour chers lectrices et chers lecteurs,

Je vous écris ce message pour vous dire que certains fics ont été écrits en 2005, l'année où j'ai réellement débuté ce qui explique pourquoi j'avais du mal démarrer une toute première fic sur un manga.

Date 1ère publication

Catégorie

Titre de la fiction

24/01/2005

Fruits Basket

Les maudits trouvent le bonheur (1)

24/01/2005

Fruits Basket

A la conquête de son âme sœur (2)

25/01/2005

Fruits Basket

Tu es ma joie de vivre (3)

12/03/2005

Hana Yori Dango

Après la souffrance, le bonheur arrive à grand pas (1)

13/03/2005

Fruits Basket

Le grand secret de Tohru (4)

08/05/2005

Hana Yori Dango

Je serai toujours là (2)

19/05/2005

Creamy

Je t'appartiens pour toujours

19/05/2005

Embrasse-moi Lucile

Le temps d'une nuit

20/05/2005

Jeanne et Serge

Mon amour

20/07/2005

Garasu no Kamen

Juste trois nuits (1)

09/12/2005

Garasu no Kamen

Annulation du mariage de raison (2)

16/12/2005

Captain Tsubasa

La jalousie de Tsubasa (2)

28/08/2006

Garasu no kamen

Une brioche au four arrange les choses (3)

12/11/2006

Captain Tsubasa

La jalousie de Genzô (4)

27/12/2006

Hana Yori Dango

La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille (3)

Je vous prie de bien vouloir prêter attention à ces dates de première publication originelle et vous réaliserez que j'ai amélioré avec le temps : 6 ans d'écart c'est beaucoup, non ?

A plus !

Adam Park


End file.
